The Promotion
by riviera41797
Summary: Cullen decides its time to retire, and has chosen his replacement. What effect will his choice have on B/B? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Promotion - by Riviera41797**

Leaning back in his chair, and clasping his fingers behind his head, Deputy Director Cullen stared off into space a moment, his eyes resting on the dotted tiles of the ceiling in his office. He was lost in thought. Considering his options one last time. Making sure he was, indeed making the right choice.

It was a mid-afternoon typical Monday, and the general office sounds could be heard, even though his door was closed tight. The whirr of the copier not too far from his office, a fax machine. Off in a distance a few people were having a heated argument. The ding of the elevator.

He'd finally come to the decision that he'd been considering for some time. After carefully weighing the pros and cons, as well as discussing matters with a fellow agent, he realized that it was time. After the death of his daughter, he and his wife hit a very rough patch, and had just recently pulled them selves together. Perhaps a change of pace would bring them even closer yet.

Clearing his throat, he tipped his office chair forward, and pressed a series of numbers on the keypad of his phone. A brief ring, then : "Booth" the Special Agent answered briefly.

Glad to have caught him in his office, he replied briskly

"Booth, my office, 5 minutes" he ordered firmly. Cullen stared at the phone, waiting for the Agent's reply.

"Yes sir" was the only response, and then a click.

Nodding his head to himself, he stood and smoothed his tie, and slid a palm over what was left of his thinning hair. He straightened, and waited.

A/N: Short for a 1st chapter I know, much more to come soon! – R -


	2. Chapter 2

The Promotion

Chapter 2

Seeley Booth strode easily down the corridor of the J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building, towards his supervisor's office. He'd been in the middle of working on some past due month end reports, and was mildly irritated at the interruption. He was hoping it was something quick, so he could finish up before lunch.

Booth nodded to a pair of co-workers that passed him as they went about their business. Puffing out a breath, he pushed open the door to Cullen's office.

Cullen was standing behind his desk, his palms placed flat on the surface. Their eyes met, and for a moment, Booth was taken aback. Lines around the other man's eyes had deepened, dark circles now evident beneath, and it almost looked as though he'd lost weight. Evidently the loss of his daughter was really taking a toll.

"Sir?" he questioned, standing before his desk, a mask of concern on his face

"Yes, thank you. Have a seat Booth" Cullen demanded in his usual getting-down-to-business tone, as he seated himself behind the large oak desk, which was uncharacteristically neat and tidy. Normally, it was buried with files, papers, as well as family mementos. Now, it seemed almost unnaturally barren.

Trying to appear nonchalant, he took a step back and lowered himself into the chair, and watched Cullen expectantly. After a second, he crossed his leg.

For a moment his boss didn't speak, he appeared to be deep in thought. Allowing the other man a moment to collect his thoughts, Booth waited, now uneasy at the situation. Something felt off. He licked his lips and let his gaze wander around the office.

"Booth" Cullen began, and cleared his throat. He was looking down at his hands, not meeting his eyes, _another anomaly_, Booth thought

"You are one of my best agents. The last few years, I've become more and more impressed with your abilities, as well as your case closure rate, and arrest rate. In fact, not only have I noticed this, my own superiors have noticed it as well" Cullen paused a moment, and finally met Booths eyes.

"Thank you sir, but I can't take full credit. Dr. Brennan has made a large impact on my success" he pointed out easily. This was much trampled territory, however he never tired of pointing out her assistance she has provided the FBI.

Absently, Cullen waved his hand "Yes yes. You've pointed this out before". He sighed heavily.

"Booth, may I be candid?" he asked suddenly

Baffled by the entire exchange so far, he figured it couldn't get any weirder, so he assured the other man "Of course sir", a frown creasing his brow.

"Loosing Amy…well…it just about broke my wife and I. Hell, it did break us. We're picking up the pieces. Look, what I am trying to say is….well…Booth, I'm done here" he said finally, in a low voice. Before Cullen could be interrupted, he stood, and began to pace his office.

"I've put in my time. I am the point in my career where I can retire. I can easily afford it. My wife and I are going to try to move on now" Cullen went on.

Bewildered at what specifically this had to do with he, as an Agent, Booth remained silent, hoping for some more information that would enlighten him in his confusion. He watched his boss continue to pace.

"Maybe I should just get right down to brass tacks. I have submitted my request for my replacement, and have received approval, not that there was in any doubt of course, a formality really…Booth I want you to take over my position" Cullen stated firmly. Now he stopped and watched Booth for his reaction.

Booth felt like he was hit with a ton of bricks.

_Take OVER Cullen's position? _

_A promotion?_

He thought wildly. His jaw must have fallen open, the shock evident on his face. He rose to stand with Cullen, and managed "Sir, I don't know what to say…." He trailed off uncertainly, and cleared his throat

"Well say yes, what else could you say?" Cullen said, with a note of irritation in his voice, his hands now placed on his hips, his eyebrows drawn.

Before Booth could respond to that statement, Cullen went on, in a more hushed, conspiratorial tone, "Booth, I am going to write a figure down. This would be your annual salary, I think this should help make up your mind".

Cullen walked around his desk, and quickly scrawled a figure on a yellow post-it note. He quickly tore it off and presented it to Booth.

Booth accepted the slip of paper, and his eyes fell on the sum. It was over 3 times what he was currently making annually.

His eyes slid up from the paper, and around the room a moment, his mind racing.

_He never dreamed he could make that kind of money….with that kind of salary, he could buy a house, start a college fund for Parker…the possibilities were endless. But…what about Bones?_

"Well..uh…who ah…who would be my replacement?" he managed to croak out

"I've already found an agent who is more than willing to assume your responsibilities, and is familiar with what you do. Should you accept, I will fill you in on all the necessary details at that time" his boss said vaguely

"Sir…I am going to need some time to think about this. When do you need your decision?" Booth asked after a brief pause

"I don't know why you even need to think about this Booth, but I am sure you have your reasons. I need your decision by tomorrow morning. If you don't accept, I need to find another candidate" Cullen advised him grimly.

As Booth turned to leave Cullen's office, the other man called to him, "Booth….don't disappoint me"

End this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

The Promotion

Chapter 3

Booth fidgeted with the spoon that lay beside his coffee cup nervously, occasionally looking up from the table to the diner entrance, out the window, and back to the table again. His other hand he tapped his fingertips spasmodically on the table.

_What was taking her so long anyway?_ He thought impatiently, glancing at his watch for the 3rd time in the last 10 minutes, and frowning.

He'd called Bones 15 minutes ago at the Jeffersonian, and she'd agreed to meet him as soon as she was done with the email she had been composing. She sounded pleasantly surprised to hear from him.

Glancing around the diner, he was glad it was deserted. Booth didn't want a large audience or eavesdroppers when he told Bones his news.

_How would she react_? He wondered silently as he stirred his black coffee.

She didn't seem the type to get all hysterical on him, but he secretly hoped he get some sort of slightly emotional response from her.

Suddenly, the bell on the door jangled loudly, startling him from his thoughts, and he watched as his partner breezed in, looking like she was in a good mood. He caught himself smiling in spite of himself.

She sat down, and glanced over at her shoulder at the waitress silently signaling she wanted coffee also. The waitress acknowledged her request, and was on the way over with the urn of coffee.

"Hi Booth, what was so important?" Bones asked a bit breathlessly as she watched the waitress pour her coffee.

He offered her a quick smile, and mimicking her, took a sip of his now luke warm coffee.

"Well, I've got some interesting news for you Bones" he began, swallowing past the lump that for some reason, seemed to have lodged in his throat.

Her eyes met his over her coffee cup, and after taking another sip, she raised her eyebrows and said "Oh?" curiosity flickered across her face

"Yeah….its the funniest thing…actually" he stuttered, trying to make this sound casual and failing miserably

"Booth…you seem nervous, you're stuttering and fidgeting with your spoon, and your respiration seems to be somewhat faster than what is normal for a male of your age, it can't be that big, just tell me" she laughed, leaning back in her chair.

Sighing, and realizing she was right, he blurted out in one long breath:

"Cullen is retiring and wants me to take his position"

The smile slowly slid from her lips, and her eyes seemed to cloud over momentarily. She blinked a few times, and managed to squeak out

"Oh"

"Yeah….so…." he said slowly with a small shrug, not meeting her gaze

"So….we wouldn't work together anymore then?" she said in a quiet tone, her face a mask of confusion, coffee now forgotten.

"Yeah" he confirmed, staring down into his coffee cup

"I would imagine the pay would be significantly higher then?" she inquired, staring at him, watching his reactions

Finally, Booth met her eyes, and cleared his throat "Try at least 3 times what I am making"

"Oh" was all she could think to say at this point, trying to keep her mind calm, and objective. Rational

"With that kind of salary Bones, I could get that house I've been wanting, not to mention what it could mean for Parker, you know…."he trailed off, his gaze wandering from hers to the window, not wanting to see the pain he saw in her eyes

Bones didn't say anything for a moment. She appeared to be lost in thought, he noticed as his eyes fell back upon her form across from him. She was chewing on her bottom lip, and tracing the lip of the coffee cup with the tip of her finger.

Then her eyes met his. Gone was the pain he saw.

"Booth, it's irrational to think that we would be partners for the rest of our career. Change is inevitable" she said, in that authoritative tone she used, when talking about remains or a case

"Bones…." He began, and leaned towards her

"And its not like we'd never see each other ever again, correct?" she confirmed, looking at him, with her eyebrows raised, her posture tall and straight

"Well, no, because I would be your new partner's supervisor" Booth admitted, his eyes skipping guiltily away

"New partner…" she echoed, momentarily derailed from her train of thought. She shook her head quickly, as if dismissing what she'd been thinking

"And who's to say I would even go back out in the field? Perhaps its time for Zach to do that? Really, this is all very sudden Booth" she said, looking down at her coffee, as she raised it to her lips to take sip

"Right, I just you know…wanted your input on it, so uh, I could make the right…decision" he finished lamely, offering her another smile

"Well…you're GOING to take it aren't you? With that kind of salary….?" Bones was saying

"I uh…have to tell Cullen ASAP…" he confirmed, staring at his hands now

Then she leaned back across the table and grasped his hands in her own. "You will still be doing the world a lot of good from that position too Booth…." Again he thought he saw unshed tears in her eyes.

She tossed a few bills on the table, and stood to go

Alarmed, he stood also "Wh-where you going?"

"I have a few errands to run….call me and let me know how it goes okay?" she said, as she shrugged into her jacket

"Bones…." He called after her, one arm outstretched, but she had already rushed out of the diner…

Cullen picked up his ringing telephone on the 1st ring

"Cullen"

"It's me. Did you make the offer?" the Agent asked

"Yes. I did. It went about as I had expected it would"

"You think he'll take it?"

"Hard to say at this point, but yes, I think he will" Cullen confirmed

"Thought he might, given the kind of money he could make" the Agent laughed

"You were right though, after giving it some serious consideration, and much thought, I AM looking forward to retiring with my wife" Cullen admitted, his eyes falling on his now empty desktop

End this chapter

A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this out there- hope you are enjoying this so far, let me know your thoughts if you'd like!


	4. Chapter 4

The Promotion

Chapter 4

"Bren…." Angela began, placing her hand on Temperance's arm, her facial expression somber.

"I don't know why I am feeling so upset about this Ang, logically, I know that it was unrealistic to believe that our partnership would last forever, and its not like I am never going to see him again, but I feel like he's abandoning me" Temperance said in a quiet voice, her eyes moist with unshed tears. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

Before Angela could console her, her friend went on: "And its not like I can tell Booth how I feel, because then he won't accept the position, and this position is a great opportunity for him, so I have to make it seem like I am all for it, you know?" she said, and sniffed, and looked up at the ceiling, willing the tears that had formed in her eyes to defy gravity and not fall.

"What about this new partner business? What did Booth say about that? Do you know who it will be?" Angela wanted to know, trying to move on to safer topics for now. Clearly her friend wasn't ready for the _"go jump Booth now"_ conversation.

Temperance sniffed again, and stood up, pushing the chair across the hardwood floors in a loud scrape, she crossed her arms and began to pace the kitchen of her apartment. The sun was in the process of going down, and with all the blinds open, and draperies stacked to the side, the orangeish glow poured into the spacious area.

"I don't know…I have a call in to Cullen right now, and Booth doesn't know who it is either, at least not yet. It's all really up in the air until he either accepts or turns down the position. I guess I am going to have to wait and see" Temperance said, and sat back down in the kitchen chair she'd just gotten up from. She leaned her head in one hand and huffed out a breath, looking away.

"I don't know. Maybe I should have Zack go out in the field with this new FBI Liaison…." Temperance trailed off, staring off into space, apparently thinking aloud.

Startled, Angela's mouth fell open, and her eyebrows rose "Zack? In the field? Sweetie…..that SO wouldn't work on so MANY levels" she declared in a firm voice. She picked up her coffee cup and swallowed the rest of the contents in one long gulp. Angela set her mug back down and waited for Brennan to say something.

Not receiving any response from her friend, she decided to shake things up a little bit…

"Well, what if this new partner turns out to be a total hottie, or someone you could, you know…hook up with like Sully?" Angela suggested, one eyebrow arched a playful smile on her face.

"Angela!" Temperance laughed, smiling now "I need to stay professional with my dealings with the FBI, and besides, I don't have time in my life for that right now, I am perfectly happy—"

"---with my life right now as it is" Angela interrupted and finished for her, rolling her eyes with an irritated sigh. "Right, I know this song and dance" she replied in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"Listen Bren, I gotta go. Jack is taking me out on a cruise tonight on the Searay. But for the record, I think that you should be careful in what you decide, you don't want to let that big hunk of FBI get away from you" she rose, and gathered her bag and jacket that she'd draped over the back of the kitchen chair. Angela shrugged in to her jacket and slung her voluminous purse over her shoulder.

"You going to be alright sweetie?" Angela asked, a note of concern in her voice. She stood beside the apartment door, one had on the knob

Temperance rose, and embraced Angela in a warm hug. "I'll be fine. Thanks for listening. I needed it Ang"

Temperance closed the door and locked it. She leaned against the closed door and chewed her lip thoughtfully. Decisively, she reached into her pocket and withdrew her cell phone. Staring at it intently a moment, as if trying to make a decision. Finally she dialed the number and waited.


	5. Chapter 5

The Promotion

Chapter 5

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes briefly, Seeley Booth pushed open the door of his boss' office, and put a stoic expression on his face. He wanted to appear calm, in control of his emotions. Truth is, he was up all night, trying to decide if this was the right thing to do. Bones was surprisingly supportive, he'd expected a fight on this issue, but she seemed to think it was a good idea. Plus, he WOULD be the boss of her new partner…so….that had to amount for something, didn't it? Why did he feel almost disappointed she didn't put up more of a fight?

Cullen looked up from the file cabinet he stood beside. He slid the file back in that he was looking at, and reached across his desk to shake Booth's hand.

"Agent Booth" he greeted, solemly

"Sir" Booth responded, gripping the other mans hand briefly

"Have a seat" Cullen directed as he sat down behind his desk and folded his hands

"Have you made your decision Booth?" Cullen began, watching Booth's reactions closely

"I have. After much thought and consideration, I have decided to accept your offer sir" Booth said, his eyes on his hands, then up to meet his boss' eyes.

Somewhat surprised at Booth's answer, Cullen's eyebrows rose. "Oh? Well that's good news Booth. You won't regret this decision…although…I must admit I had my doubts that you would take the position"

Frowning, Booth wondered aloud "What doubts are those?" he crossed one leg over the other, and tried to keep from fidgeting like a kid sent to the principals office

"I didn't think you'd want to leave your squints, or more specifically Dr. Brennan. I know you two have a very close working relationship. I have, of course been in discussion with Dr. Sweets and his findings after each of your couples counseling" Cullen stated very matter of factly, leaning back in his chair. His eyes bored into Booths

Uncomfortable now, Booth offered a quick smile, and swallowed, "Uh…well…you know I did talk to her, and….we're good, we're good friends, and uh, just, you know partners, sir." he managed lamely, anxious to change the subject, he glanced nervously around the office.

"So…who is her new partner?" he asked Cullen, wanting to change the subject

"Yes of course, you're wondering about that. In fact, Dr. Brennan has already been in touch with me about the same thing, and I told her what I am telling you. There is a meeting scheduled with the agent tomorrow afternoon 2pm. That will give you time for you and I to go over the specifics of the position, what is expected, your duties, etc. So, tomorrow, you and Dr. Brennan will have a meeting with her new partner, and we'll see how things go from there, okay?" Cullen responded quickly….almost too quickly, Booth thought to himself, suspicious. Shaking his head at his own thoughts, he cleared his throat.

"Uh…right. Okay then…" Booth said, raising from his chair "I guess I am going to go through my desk"

Cullen offered a wide smile "Congratulations Agent. You've earned this"

Saying nothing, Booth smiled at the other man and made his way back down the hall to his office.

Waiting for his office door to close, Cullen sat down and dialed the phone quickly, phone pressed to his ear. He waited as the phone rang. After 2 rings, the other line picked up.

"Hello?" the male voice greeted

"Its Cullen. Agent Booth accepted the position" Cullen informed the other man

"He did? Huh. Not that I'm not happy, but I guess I'm surprised"

"As am I. However we are going to go with it. Tomorrow, 2pm, my office, and we'll get you into his old position" Cullen advised the other agent.

"Yeah, sounds okay. Did you uh…mention—" Cullen cut the agent off

"No. I didn't think it was wise. It may have colored his decision to move up in the FBI, and really, it should have no bearing on his decision, if what he claims to Sweets, Julian and everyone else for that matter is true, that they are simply "partners". Naturally I think there will be some shock, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Have you…?" Cullen trailed off, hoping the other agent would get his meaning

"No, no I haven't. I am with you on this one, sir" the other man admitted

"Good. Good. Well then, I will see you tomorrow, my office…2pm sound okay?" Cullen confirmed

"Sounds good. See you then!"

End this chapter


	6. Chapter 6

The Promotion

Chapter 6

Dr. Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth sat beside each in the soon to be retired Deputy Director Cullen's office.

They'd both arrived a few minutes early, and were now sitting in a rather uncomfortable silence, as they all awaited this new partner for Dr. Brennan, and replacement for Seeley Booth.

Cullen appeared to be going over some paperwork on his desk, effectively ignoring Booth & Brennan. He was whistling quietly to himself, and was comfortable in the quiet. He absently checked his wrist watch, and went back to going over the files.

He looked up at them and said briefly "He should be here any second guys, sorry for the wait"

Brennan seemed to be perfectly content in the silence, hands neatly folded in her lap, her gaze on the window behind Cullen's desk. She seemed to be the picture of cool, calm and collected, Booth noticed in quiet awe. _If he only knew what was going on in that mind of hers. Was she upset? Happy_? He thought. For the life of him, he couldn't read her today.

He, on the other hand squirmed like a small child. Booth crossed one leg over the other. Glanced around the office a moment. His gaze stopped on Bones, then on Cullen. He puffed out a breath, uncrossed his leg, and coughed. Then he tilted his head back and around, and rolled his shoulders. Bones, seeing all the motion from the corner of her eye, cast Booth an irritated glance. Sheepishly, he offered her a quick smile. She in turn rolled her eyes and returned her gaze to the office window, and sighed.

After a moment, he reached across to Cullen's desk and picked up his neglected cup of coffee. He raised the ceramic mug to his lips and took a long swallow.

Booth set the mug back down on the desk and leaned back.

As he was leaning back, Cullen's office door swung open in a whoosh and standing there with a mischievous expression on his face, stood Tim Sullivan.

Booth spurted out his cool coffee, effectively spraying the surface of Cullen's desk.

"Sully?" he heard Bones say in a confused tone, she had half risen from her seat, she was frowning, looking from Sully, to Cullen to Booth, as if HE'd have anything to do with this.

Speechless, Booth's glanced at Cullen, who looked like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. He felt like he'd been sucker punched.

Sully's hands slid into his pockets, he rocked back on his heels and said in a happy voice

"Surprise!"

End this chapter


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you to all for the reviews, even the 2 of you who flamed me by leaving an unsigned review. The end justifies the means!

The Promotion

Chapter 7

Temperance Brennan offered Booth and Cullen a wary smile, and excused herself and Sully from the deputy directors office. Paying no attention to the passerby in the hall, she dragged him by the arm to the nearest vacant conference room. He put up no fight, he came willingly.

After yanking Sully to the vacated room, she slammed the door and turned to face her former lover.

"Sully! What do you think you're doing!?" Brennan said in a loud whisper, her brows drawn, and her eyes angry.

"I missed you too Tempe" Sully responded, self satisfied smirk plastered on his face. His hands were in is pockets, he appeared cool and at ease, then added "I don't think we need to whisper in here"

She crossed her arms and regarded him a moment.

"Tempe….look. Cullen offered me the position knowing our past history. He knew you were comfortable with me in the field, and to be honest, I jumped at the opportunity to be with you again….in any way, shape or form" Sully explained patiently, she thought she saw something flicker in his eyes, but then it was gone.

Before she could respond, he went on "Wanna go get some lunch? We can talk this out?"

Bristling, Brennan ignored his request "You can't just come waltzing back into my life like you never left! What happened to the Jamaica? The boat? I haven't heard from you in months!" she went on, beginning to pace the glass enclosed conference room.

"You called my cell phone just the other night Brennan" Sully quietly reminded her, as he leaned one hip against the table. He still seemed so unruffled. He watched her carefully for her response to this.

Pausing a moment, the words he spoke seemed to take the wind out of her sails. She glanced down at the table, and up at him again. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Sully….you…" she swallowed and looked around the room, as if the answer were there somewhere, written on the walls.

Sully reached out to her, taking a few steps in her direction "Tempe…."

"NO. No you listen to me" she demanded harshly, impatiently wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I thought that you were gone, that you didn't want to be with me anymore, then this thing with Booth, and him not being my partner? Do you know how hard it was for us to get back into our groove after you left? Now I learn that you're to be his replacement? And to not even hear it from you?" she exclaimed, incredulous.

She looked up and Sully looked defeated. He was looking dejectedly down at the floor. "So….what do you want to do?" he asked bitterly, his shoulders slumped, his head hung low.

Seeing him hurting tore at her heart, for she did still have feelings for him. She took a few steps and reached out to him, placing her hand on his arm, "Just….let me think about all this, okay Sully? Please?" she persisted at his reluctance to meet her eyes

His eyes came up to hers, and he finally answered her "Okay….I can give you some time. Time I've got." He pulled her into a quick hug, burying his face into her hair, and inhaling her scent.

Allowing herself to be held by him, she had to admit reluctantly to herself, it did feel good. _Was it because it was Sully? Or was it just being held by another person?_ She wondered silently

So absorbed in the moment, neither saw Seeley Booth standing a few feet from where they were. He'd come around the corner just as Sully pulled her into his arms. He'd come to make sure Bones was alright. Grinding his teeth, he resolved to get her alone later. Booth knew he couldn't talk to her now, not after that. He would though. He'd get her alone.

End this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

The Promotion

Chapter 8

"Agent Booth, is there a problem?" Cullen asked him point blank, his eyes narrowed, suspicious. He'd been going over all the aspects of the job he was leaving behind, and couldn't help but notice that Booth was defiantly distracted. Perhaps even angry or upset.

"Yeah. You know what? There is a problem here" Booth stood, hands on his hips, and looked down at this former boss. Booth was angry and felt very betrayed. It showed in his body language and facial features

"Oh?" Cullen replied, and leaned back in his chair, and crossed his arms, curious to see what the other man had to say.

"Yeah, I want to know why it was not revealed to me who my replacement was, until the day I was to take over your position. Why all the cloak & dagger? You intentionally kept his identity a secret, because you KNEW how I'd react. You KNEW I'd turn down the position if I had known it was Agent Sullivan replacing me" he said angrily, jabbing one finger at Cullen

"Why would the identity of your replacement matter Booth? You're to be this person's boss anyway, so I fail to see the significance" Cullen said calmly

"Why? Because you know how I feel about Bones!" he said hotly, pacing the office area now

Cullen's eyebrows rose a notch. "Oh? And how is it you feel Agent Booth?" a smirk was now present on the other mans face.

Booth sucked in a breath, realizing what he just said aloud. Speechless, he turned and looked at Cullen.

"Dr. Brennan did successfully work with Agent Sullivan, and while they didn't have the same professional and personal rapport that the two of you have, I am confident that after some time, they will be equally as successful. You knew going into this that she'd be assigned someone new Agent Booth. Is there something else here effecting your emotions that the FBI should know about?" Cullen pressed, an eyebrow arched

Booth's mind was racing, trying to come up with a satisfactory answer. His mouth was dry and he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The image of Sully with his arms around Brennan floated across his mind. It was all too much of a coincidence. He refused to believe that Sully just happen to reappear at the right time to take his place. Something didn't fit.

"No sir. I apologize for my outburst. I was just taken by surprise" he said, after clearing his throat.

"Very well. I believe that I've covered everything that you need to know then. Of course if you should have any questions, I've left my forwarding number. Are we clear on your new duties Booth?" Cullen stood, and asked

"Crystal, sir" Booth responded between clenched teeth, his fingernails digging into his hands.

End this chapter


	9. Chapter 9

The Promotion

Chapter 9

_6 weeks later_

Seeley Booth's jaw ached from the non-stop clenching he'd been doing. It would be a miracle if he had any enamel left on his teeth after this ordeal was done. Reflecting, at first glance, some parts of this new job had its good points, most of those points being financial. He was about a week away from signing the papers on the house he'd found. A fixer-upper, but he had a lot of good ideas.

The more difficult to swallow parts of this new position are the long hours behind a desk, missing the squints, and most of all Bones. He saw her only occasionally, and that was when she was there to see Sully. He missed going over cases with her, calling her, or just stopping by the Jeffersonian with the excuse of needing a signature, when he really just wanted to see her. Now he didn't even have that.

A knock startled him out of his reverie. He cleared his throat and quickly straightened his tie. "Come in"

Agent Tim Sullivan entered, looking nervous, and maybe a little haggard. Booth hadn't been easy on him. Why should he? No one was easy on him when he got that position.

"Booth, hey man…." Sully greeted, trying to keep what was left of their friendship casual.

"Agent Sullivan, please, have a seat" Booth said briskly, keeping things all business. He saw Sully wince slightly at his sharp response. _Good_, Booth thought angrily. _This wasn't a tea party. This was serious._

"You wanted to see me?" Sullivan began hesitantly, offering Booth a quick smile as he settled into the chair across from him. _Sitting right where he sat about 6 weeks ago when this whole mess began,_ Booth reminded himself wryly, struggling to keep his cool, and to keep his temper in check.

"I just got done reviewing your report regarding the Moen case" Booth began, and waited for a response.

"Uh, right. The um…Moen case" Sully stammered, and ran a palm over his hair, shifting in his chair uncomfortably, knowing already what was coming.

"Would you care to explain your actions?" Booth asked point blank, his eyes unwavering from the other agent.

Sully cleared his throat, "Well, uh…as I've outlined in my report, Brennan and I arrived at a warehouse just south of M street, where we were going to look for additional evidence. She thought something could have been missed after the body was found"

Booth cut in "So you and she entered the warehouse alone, with no back up there, or in route, correct?" he knew the answer, but wanted to make Sully squirm

Ignoring the last barb by Booth, Sully went on: "The warehouse appeared deserted, no cars parked in the vicinity, no people, no sounds, nothing, so I didn't see the need" Sully stopped a moment, to allow Booth to speak

"Okay, so let me see if I can paraphrase what happened from here Agent Sullivan" Booth said icily, standing, his hands behind his back, clasped as he paced.

"You let Bones-Dr. Brennan that is, go in AHEAD of you, in a questionable location, where a crime had previously taken place, her with no weapon to defend or protect her self, correct?" Booth looked at Sully for confirmation

"Correct" was all Sully could manage to squeak out, he appeared to be perspiring now under the pressure, Booth noticed with satisfaction.

"Can you remind me what happened after that?" Booth went on, without looking at the other agent.

"Well, there was an unknown accomplice….well, unknown to us at the time of the warehouse incident, hiding in a panel beneath the floor boards near where Eric Moen was found…he, that is, the accomplice, TJ Smith, went back to the scene we learned later, to secure one of the weapons used on Eric Moen's torture, that was left behind….or that's his story…" Sully trailed off, shifting in his seat. After a long pause, he went on "Brennan was ahead of me, and TJ, being surprised at our sudden appearance, fired a round from his pistol, twice, once at her and once at me"

"And were you injured Agent Sullivan?" Booth wanted to know

"No. After I heard the 1st shot, I pushed Tempe down, but….well, it was too late, she'd already been shot" Sully finished.

"I suppose then you decided it would be a good time to call for back up?" Booth wondered aloud

"Yes sir" Sully mumbled.

"Effective immediately, you're on paid administrative leave, I will personally handle any of your cases until I decide adequate compensation" Booth said, his palms now on his desk, looking down at Agent Sullivan.

End this chapter


	10. Chapter 10

The Promotion

Chapter 10

Temperance Brennan shifted her weight from one foot to the other, as she examined the contents of her refrigerator while simultaneously listening to her friend on the other end of the phone.

_I have nothing good to eat here,_ she thought with resignation, realizing that a trip to the grocery store would be in order.

"Well, I don't see why I have to do this medical leave thing Ang. I realize I was shot, but I am healing nicely. I see no reason why I can't be at the lab working on something. I hate being at home. It's so boring!" she grumbled, the phone wedged between her shoulder and her ear. Seeing nothing in the refrigerator that looked good, she turned and let the door shut on its own.

"Sweetie" Angela began with a sigh "You were shot. Okay? Shot. This isn't like a bump on the head, you could have died. Can you just relax? Please?" her friend asked with emotion evident in her voice.

Glad she was on the phone so Angela couldn't see her, Temperance rolled her eyes. "Fine" she agreed irritably. "But I really don't see what the big deal is."

"Brennan" Angela warned

"Right, right. I know" She amended, with a low chuckle.

Just then a loud knock sounded from her door. Temperance said to Angela "Listen; there's someone at the door. Call me tomorrow Ang". She pushed the 'End' button on the cordless phone, and hurried over to the door.

After quickly checking to see who it was, she unlocked the door and allowed her former partner into her home.

"Booth! Hi, this is a surprise, come in" she greeted awkwardly taking a step back to allow him entrance. Booth offered her a quick smile, and proceeded into her home.

For a moment, he said nothing, just simply stood there and stared at her. He looked tired, haggard even. She'd been busy prior to the Moen case, and hadn't had time to see him, or make time to meet at the diner for coffee. Between the bone storage cases and the occasional case with Sully, not to mention attempting to get some work done on the outline for her new book, she'd had no time left for other activities. Sully, of course, was doing everything he could to worm his way back into her good graces He wanted to go back to what they were, but Temperance wasn't convinced it was a good idea and was resisting, not wanting to mix her work life with her personal life. In the past she'd been burned on that, and had no intention of letting that happen again anytime soon.

Frowning, with a small smile tugging the corner of her lips, Temperance said curiously "Booth? Are you okay?" her hands placed on her hips, her head tilted quizzically.

Stuttering, he finally responded "Uh, yeah. I'm fine." He turned from her and settled down onto the sofa, placing his head in his hands.

"Bones…I am so sorry, …I don't even know what to say. This is all my fault" he began in a voice filled with quiet anguish.

Standing there, seeing how upset he was, Temperance stared down at him in confusion. _What is he talking about?_ She wondered to herself

Sitting down beside him, she placed on hand on his knee, and asked levelly "Booth, what is all your fault?"

"This whole mess. The whole Sully partner thing, the no more working together thing, and most of all, the you being shot thing. It's my fault, Bones. He confessed, looking at her quickly then back down again.

"Booth, you didn't fire the bullet that hit me. Furthermore it's irrational to place blame on yourself. You accepted the position for your own reasons and I supported you in that. Sully is not as seasoned investigator as you are, so he made a mistake" she soothed, unsure how to make him feel better.

"A mistake is one thing but you being shot, that was more than a mistake. Bones, had that bullet been a fraction of an inch either way, it would have hit an artery and you could have died. Died Bones. Don't you get that?" he said harshly, his eyes bright with anger.

Recalling the similar conversation she'd just had with Angela, she nodded slowly. "Yes, I do realize that Booth, but its done and over with. Obsessing about past events is fruitless. We need to move on and learn from our mistakes" she soothed

"Right. Move on and learn. I get what your saying here Bones, but it doesn't change what happened" he replied, standing again.

"Well…" she began, but was distracted by another knock at the door.

She repeated the entire procedure as she had when Booth arrived, this time opening the door to her new partner.

"Sully, hi" she said, allowing him to enter.

He was armed with what she and Booth use to love to eat— Thai Take Out.

He wandered into the kitchen to set the boxes down then turned to look at the two of them. "Am I interrupting something?" he wondered aloud

"Yeah, you know what Sul, you are. Could you excuse us?" Booth demanded, his eyes dark with anger.

Sully, taken aback at the reaction he'd received, quickly looked to Temperance for help.

"Booth…" she began

Sully seemed to feel the tension in the room because he backed off quickly.

"Um, yeah, it's no problem…. You guys just have something to eat, and I'll maybe talk to you later, Tempe?" he offered, hopeful expression on his face

Not even glancing in his direction, she answered "Yeah"

Then he was gone and they were left alone again.

End this chapter.

A/N: this chapter brings to you my new Beta – you know who you are, and may I say, you did a great job! – Riviera-


	11. Chapter 11

The Promotion 

Chapter 11 

Sam Cullen stared out at the forest with little interest. His fingers rested around the base of his glass of long forgotten iced tea. Condensation had encased the glass, and the ice cubes had long since melted. 

Shifting in his seat, he let his gaze wander to the gardens his wife Julia tended with such care. Tall, elegant Calla Lilies, Cannas of every color, along with a large assortment of Hostas. After a moment of examining the floral display, he watched a pair of black-capped chickadee's eating at the bird feeder near the pond. He let out an irritated sigh, then rose from his position, and paced restlessly.

He'd been sitting on the back porch for the last hour, under the pretense of relaxing. He didn't need to relax. He felt totally fine. The plain fact of the matter was that he was bored. 

In the few months since his retirement, he and Julia had taken an Alaskan cruise, visited relatives out of state. He'd gone to movies on his own, read a few books, played a few games of golf. Currently, his wife was at a spa in Arizona. This left him here at home, alone to…well, to relax. 

Unable to take any more relaxation, Sam entered the house through the patio door, and quickly ascended the stairs to his office. Sitting down behind his computer, he jiggled the mouse to wake up the computer, and thought he'd try a game of solitaire, that should keep his mind busy a while. 

After an unstimulating session of beating the computer at the card game, Sam was back to square one. Bored. 

Frowning a moment, he glanced at the phone. Maybe he could call Booth and see how things were going at the FBI. If there were any snags, maybe he could offer his advice. Truth be told, he was curious how Agent Sullivan was acclimating to working with Dr. Brennan. 

Picking up the phone and quickly dialing the number, he leaned back in his chair and listened to the phone ring in his ear before he was directed to voicemail. 

Hanging up without leaving a message, Sam sat in his office, irritated. If he were this bored now, after only a few months, what would the rest of his retirement bring? 

End this chapter


	12. Chapter 12

The Promotion

The Promotion

Chapter 12

Booth stared at Bones for what seemed like an eternity after Sully left. After a while under his intense gaze, she began to look uncomfortable, as she swallowed and cleared her throat.

"Booth, what's going on here?" she asked a wary expression on her face.

Booth let his eyes drift away from her as he wandered over to the windows to look down into the street; He placed on palm on the glass, feeling its coolness beneath his fingertips.

"Bones…" Booth began hesitantly, looking over his shoulder at Bones, to ensure she was still there, still listening. She was.

"Remember a while back, when I uh…you know…gave you that speech about people in this type of profession and the line that can't be crossed?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to stir things up too quickly.

"Yes. I remember, Booth" Temperance managed to say, her heart thundering in her ears. She felt slightly lightheaded and panicky at the direction this conversation was headed. A dozen arguments flitted across her mind, but this time, she suppressed them, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Well that line isn't really there anymore is it, Bones?" Booth asked in a quiet voice as he turned and walked back to where she was standing, her back against the door

"It's not?" she wondered aloud, a line forming between her brows.

"It's not" he confirmed, taking yet another step towards her, bringing him all the way into her personal space, where he could feel her breath, and could smell her scent. He knew that if he was going to do this, he had to do it now, before he lost his nerve, and before she bolted.

"Booth…" she started, but was effectively silenced as he lowered his lips to hers and captured them in a kiss.

He felt her stiffen, as he cautiously slid his hands up her arms and slowly into her hair. After a moment, she relaxed and responded to his kiss, hesitant at first, then with a hunger matching his own.

Exhilarated, Booth felt her hands on his chest, and marveled at the enormity of the situation. He'd wanted this so long, and his instinct told him she did too. Being partners, neither wanted to be the first to cross that line and risk their partnership. Now they were no longer partners.

He peppered kisses along her jaw line and down her neck, hearing her sigh his name. Her eyes were closed with her head tilted back against door, as one of her hands slid into his hair. Taking this as an indication, he picked her up, kissing deeply and passionately as he moved to her bedroom.

End this chapter


	13. Chapter 13

The Promotion

The Promotion

Chapter 13

Tim Sullivan glanced up at Brennan's apartment for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. The lights had been extinguished several hours ago, not long after he left them in fact, and had yet to be turned back on.

_What was going on up there?_ Sully thought with growing suspicion, unwilling to allow his mind to travel down that road , not wanting to accept the harsh reality of the situation.

He let out a sigh and tilted his head back on the headrest of the seat. Glancing in the rearview mirror, he reconfirmed that Booth's SUV was still parked where it was when he left the two former partners alone. Fantastic.

_Well for sure they're not eating that damn food I brought, _he thought with sarcasm, his anger growing.

_How could Booth do this? _

_For that matter, how could Tempe do this? _

_Booth had insisted he wasn't interested in her, how could that have changed in the time he was gone in Jamaica?_ He wondered, as he closed his eyes and scrubbed his face with his hand.

While was true that Tempe seemed distant when he was appointed as the new liaison to the Jeffersonian, making him her new partner and allowing Booth to move up to Cullen's position, Sully thought in time, she'd warm up to the idea, and they could pick up where they left off as a couple. Sully had no reason to think otherwise.

Leaving had been a tough choice for him to make, but it was a dream scenario, and he followed it. Unfortunately, he left his heart behind. Sully never thought he'd be back to DC so soon, but he found his thoughts returning to her again and again.

Ultimately, he grew dissatisfied, as he was so distracted with missing her, thought of a plan to move himself into the position where he could be with her without worrying about Booth, while at the same time, providing Booth a promotion, helping him access his own dreams.

Reflecting on how he had gotten to where he was, Sully lips curved up into a mischievous smile. It all started with a simple series of carefully worded emails to Sam Cullen. Telling him about the people he chartered his boat to, how they were enjoying their hard earned retirement, and, how after years of working they finally had all the time they wanted to themselves.

Then, after allowing Cullen to commeriserate about work, Sully simply planted little seeds of information here and there, while at the same time talking of his own nostalgia for his previous position, everything fell into place. In retrospect, it helped that he had the psychological knowledge he did, having been a previous profiler for the FBI.

His greatest fear was that Tempe, or worse yet, Booth would find out what he did. Cullen really had no reason to discuss any of their correspondence to either one; they didn't have much reason to talk now anyway, now that he was retired, but the fear was there.

Maybe after they settled into their own interaction as partners, after a greater bond formed, Sully would finally let her know. By then, he was certain she'd not only understand, but thank him for coming back to her. Now was just not the time.

With one final glance up at the still dark windows to Brennan's apartment, he decided he may as well go home, and give them the benefit of the doubt.

After all, Booth wasn't interested in Brennan, he said so himself.

End this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

The Promotion

The Promotion

Booth awoke with a start, and turned over to reach for Temperance. His fingertips met with the cool sheets.

Fully awake now, his eyes wide open, he rolled over, his gaze fell on the rumpled sheets, and his eyes quickly scanned the room, finally finding her beside the window, gazing out into the darkness.

The moonlight cast her shadow on the wall, as he quietly got up from the bed and walked over to stand behind her. He reached out to stroke her hair, a light, soothing gesture. She just sighed and leaned into his touch, deeply entrenched in thought.

Booth knew what she was thinking about, she was thinking about the change in their relationship. he wanted to help but he was reluctant to push the issue. She needed to think this through on her own terms.

Finally he couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Bones…." He began quietly, turning her towards him gently.

Allowing herself to be turned, her luminous eyes met his. "Booth…" she echoed his name, the corner of her mouth lifted into a brief smile.

"You okay Bones?" he asked lightly, raising his hand to cup her chin, his thumb stroking soft circles on her skin.

She nodded mutely.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed, leaning in, his lips hovering over hers, so close he was inhaling her unique scent, and then finally brushing his lips over hers before retreating again.

Booth didn't want to move too fast, not when she was so lost in thought, but he waited for this for so long, and wanted this for so long, that he found he couldn't help himself, he felt as though he was being pulled in by her presence. As his fingers explored her body, he marveled that she was like velvet; soft, seductive, alluring.

Temperance's heart was beating hard and fast.

She wanted this.

Wanted him to kiss her. To feel his hands on her body again, like last time. Everything was forgotten save the anticipation of his lips on hers.

Temperance sighed, her mouth opening slightly. His tongue nudged the corner of her mouth and she gladly granted him access.

She had been kissed before. But never had she been kissed the way Booth kissed her.

Hot, hungry, powerful and demanding, yet soft and gentle. One moment probing, the next caressing. She was lost in sensation.

Some time after the first tentative touch they had become entangled in each other. One hand was entwined in his hair, the other holding tightly to his shoulder. His arm was around her waist, anchoring her to him, the fingers of his other hand softly stroking her neck.

He never wanted to stop kissing her. She was silk, satin, and honey. Booth knew they should take things slow, but at this moment, he just didn't give a damn. He was exactly where he wanted to be. Unfortunately, rule had it that all good things come to an end.

Pulling away from his embrace, Temperance looked up into his deep brown eyes.

"Booth, this is…well…I am having a harder time adjusting my perception that I thought I would. Not to say that I am not enjoying this, or that I don't want this, because I do" she assured him in a low tone, and then she went on, "I guess what I am saying here is we need to be careful. I don't to mess this up….and you know, obviously that relationships aren't really my area of expertise."

Swallowing hard, he understood what she was saying, and while he desperately wanted to just toss her over his shoulder and head back to that bed, he also knew she was right.

Placing his finger under her chin, he gently guided her face up to his own.

"It's okay. I understand" he said as he pulled her into a warm, comforting embrace.

End this chapter


	15. Chapter 15

The Promotion

The Promotion

Sully closed his eyes, and sent out a silent prayer that she would be home alone now. It was nearly 3:00 in the afternoon, and he had watched her apartment into the wee hours of the previous night. He had wanted to allow Booth plenty of time to vacate the premises before he made his move.

Finally, he knocked firmly on the door and waited, struggling maintain a calm expression, should she use the peephole to verify his identity.

His plan hadn't been working out at all. She was supposed to fall right back into his arms upon is arrival, and be thrilled that he was her new partner. Yet for some reason, she'd been keeping him at arm's length.

Much to his dismay, she'd been nothing but professional with him, The one or two occasions he'd tried to put the moves on her, she'd effectively dismissed him. Nothing had really changed that he was aware of since his departure, so he couldn't understand her aloofness. _This is why he was here now,_ he reminded himself.

Sully heard the lock disengage startling him out of his reverie, and the door swung inward. Temperance stood there, her hair in a messy ponytail; she was holding a cup of coffee in one hand. Her expression appeared guarded.

"Sully, what are you doing here?" she asked bluntly.

"Tempe, hi….can I come in?" he asked, offering her a smile, and shrugging his shoulders, trying to appear as casual as possible.

Saying nothing, she took a step back allowing him to enter.

"Thanks" he said as he slid past her.

Turning to face her, he watched as she closed and locked the door. She stood there, leaning on her door, watching him as she took a sip of coffee.

"So…" she began, waiting for him to let her know why he was there

"Tempe, I need to talk to you" Sully started slowly, sliding his hands into his jacket pockets.

Walking past him, she set her coffee cup down on the breakfast bar, and slid onto the stool. Curiosity flickered across her features.

"Okay. What do you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

_Here we go_, Sully thought

"I don't get where I stand with you. I thought when I came back, we'd fall back into our old groove, you know?" he paced in front of her, occasionally throwing a glance her way to make sure she was still listening.

"I thought that this whole me being your partner thing would bring us closer. Granted, I knew it would take a while for us to work up to what you and Booth had, but still, you seem like you're keeping me at arm's length" he stopped pacing and stood before her.

"Sully, when you sailed away, you left me. To think that you could come back and just pick up where we left off, that's just wrong. Just because you're now my partner doesn't mean that you and I are going to have the same type of relationship that Booth and I had" she slid off of her stool, and crossed her arms.

Sully could feel his anger growing. She didn't understand at all. Didn't she know what he'd had to go through to even get into the position he was in?

"You don't get it do you Tempe? Do you have any idea what I had to go through, what I had to do to get to be your partner?" he found himself shouting at her, throwing his arms out wildly.

"What you had to do?" she wondered, her brows drawn together in a frown. She took a step towards him. "What did you mean by that Sully?"

Realizing his admission, he figured he might as well tell her everything. She was obviously not going to rush back into his arms anyway.

"Yeah, what I had to do. I was in contact with Cullen for months doing everything I could to talk him into retiring. Telling him that Booth would be the perfect replacement," he said.

"Wait…you did this? This is your fault?" Temperance said in shock "Why would you do that? You wanted to leave the FBI Sully, I don't understand," she shook her head.

"Why? Because I missed you. I wanted you to be with me, not here with him. I thought this would be the best answer for everyone!" he finished, poking a finger in her direction, irritated that she wasn't understanding his train of thought.

"I can't believe you did this Sully. Partnerships are built on trust, and this was the opposite. What we had is done. Over. You want to work for the FBI, fine. On Monday I will be assigning Zach as the field Forensic Anthropologist"

Without another word, she strode purposefully to her door, and opened it.

"Get out."

Shocked by her outburst and reaction to his news, he stood there a moment collecting his thoughts. Obviously he'd misjudged how she'd react. Not only to his return, but also upon hearing what he'd done to be with her.

"Fine. Maybe you need to cool down. Call me?" he said, trying to smile as he turned to glance at her from the hallway.

The door slammed in his face.

End this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

The Promotion

A/N: Thanks to each of you who took the time to send me a review! I am glad you're enjoying this! – R -

The Promotion

Sam Cullen checked his heart rate as he jogged through the shady neighborhood near his home. The rhythm of his shoes hitting the pavement was relaxing to him. Jogging gave him time out from his life to think without distraction.

Although distraction wasn't something he'd had much of a problem with the last two months. He never imagined that his "golden years" would be so boring. The last week or so, he'd done some heavy thinking, and a lot of jogging. Sam had made the decision on his next step. Hopefully it would work out for all parties involved. His primary concern however was how his wife would react.

His wife, Julia had recently retired also and was enjoying her time with various charity groups, the luncheons with her lady friends, and afternoon bridge games. She seemed to be thriving, while he was totally miserable.

He had been exchanging emails with Sullivan, who had painted a different picture as to what retired life could be . Evidently he hadn't thought this through as thoroughly as he should have, or he would have foreseen this problem. Sure, in the beginning the vacations, the cruise, the sight seeing were all fantastic. He'd truly had a great time, but Sam didn't think past what he would do to keep busy after the vacation, sightseeing and cruise was over with.

Turning into his driveway, he stopped to allow himself a moment to catch his breath. Sam rolled his shoulders and did a few light stretches. His thoughts turned to his daughter Amy. If she'd have survived, perhaps he could have enjoyed retirement a little more, having time to spend with her, and perhaps some of her school activities. But she was gone, and this was much trampled ground as far as the 'what if's', and 'if only's'.

Hanging his head a moment, he was lost in thought, and didn't hear the car pull into his driveway. He slowly walked to his house, as a voice from behind him called out:

"Hey! Cullen!"

Turning, he was surprised to see Tim Sullivan slamming his car door and approaching him. He looked tired and stressed out. No doubt getting settled, and establishing a routine at the FBI in Booth's old position.

Sam extended his hand and Sully shook it briefly. "Sully" he said, "Nice to see you. What brings you out here today?"

Sully cleared his throat and offered him a brief smile, "Uh, I was wondering if you had a second to talk?" the agent asked, seeming uncomfortable.

Perplexed by the other man's demeanor, and his unexpected appearance at his home, he answered "Sure, come in. Let me just get a something to drink." Sam said as he led Sully into his home.

Moments later, they were on the back patio. Cullen settled into a chair Sully paced around him, his hands running through his hair. He was the picture of unease.

"What's going on Agent Sullivan?" he asked, sensing this was Bureau-related.

"Things aren't going as well as I'd hoped they would" Sully slowly started to recount the events of the last few weeks.

Sam remained silent during the other man's explanation. He was actually quite pleased with the turn of events, as it worked to his advantage. Not that he'd confess his plan to Sully obviously. He kept his expression stoic and cool.

"….so you can see that I am in a quandary here on how to proceed" Agent Sullivan was saying.

Cullen rose, and stood before the younger man. "Well, I am disappointed in what you've told me Agent Sullivan" he said, reverting to addressing him formally.

"Really, I don't know what you had hoped to accomplish by coming to me, as I am no longer employed with the Bureau" Cullen wondered aloud, his back now turned away from Sully, as he wandered to the edge of the patio, which overlooked his wife's immaculately tended gardens. His hands clasped behind his back, he was the picture of quiet authority.

"Well, I was hoping you could talk to Booth, maybe put in a good word for me? I don't want to loose Tempe-I mean my position" Sully stammered, embarrassed at his gaffe.

Cullen turned suddenly, taking fast strides to the other man, and jabbed one finger into Agent Sullivan's chest. "Hold up Agent Sullivan, let me get come clarification here. Did you orchestrate all this as an excuse to rekindle your personal relationship with Dr. Brennan?"

Sully looked away guiltily, and before he could say anything, Cullen said quietly "you did all this, all the emails, the correspondence all of this for Dr. Brennan? For all intents and purposes, forced Booth into my old position, so you could take over his. Unbelievable. Get out. I have nothing more to say to you, you are pathetic. You use to be a fine agent. I don't know what changed with you, but you are not the man you use to be."

Sully looked at him, offering no excuse, and then quietly left.

After a moment, Sam Cullen picked up the phone, and made a call.

End this chapter


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Just a quick note to say thank you all who added this story to

A/N: Just a quick note to say thank you all who added this story to  
your favorite story, or story alert! Wow! I appreciate it! - R -

The Promotion

Seeley Booth strode purposefully down the dock in the marina where he  
knew that Sully kept his boat, struggling to reign in the anger he'd  
been feeling since he'd gotten the phone call from his former boss.

Stopping at the slip where the "Temperance" was docked, he stood there a  
moment, to calm down before confronting his former friend.

Booth couldn't believe the audacity of Sully's actions. All the extreme  
steps that the other man had taken in an effort to worm his way back  
into Bones' good graces. The fact that he'd corresponded for months with  
Cullen, essentially coercing the man into believing retirement was the  
way to go, and for all intents and purposes taking his job from him,  
well, it was almost disturbing, borderline obsessive.

Reflecting a moment, he wondered if he'd do the same thing in the name  
of love? He couldn't rule it out, but that didn't change his feelings  
about the situation at all. He thought that Sully was a better person,  
of better character than that.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, he shoved his hands in his  
pockets and approached the boat. Since there was obviously no place to  
knock, Booth just took it upon himself to enter the boat.

The slight rocking motion caused him to sway a moment; he thrust his  
arms out to catch his balance. It was hard to be scary or intimidating  
if he fell in the water before coming to confront Sully. Regaining his  
balance, he proceeded to the cabin area. The door was closed, so he  
knocked briefly, and entered.

"Sully?" he called, looking around the small galley.

"Booth?" he heard the other man answer from the back of the boat

Sully appeared, two days growth beard, wearing wrinkled clothes, and  
looking very haggard. "Uh, hey man...I mean Booth. What's going on?" he  
asked warily, placing the palm of his hand on the table in the small  
eating area, to support himself. Strong smells of alcohol poured off of  
him.

"Don't play games with me Sully. You know why I'm here" Booth said with  
bitterness.

Sully closed his eyes a moment, and let out a breath. "Listen Booth...I  
can explain..." he began, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"Explain?" Booth wondered aloud incredously, "Explain?" he said again,  
anger threatening to boil over.

"Yeah, you wanna go over with me how you managed to destroy my  
partnership, take away my job, and push Bones away from me? Yeah, cuz,  
you know, I'd love to hear what you have to say" he demanded, jabbing  
one finger at the other man.

Sully stood there seeming to examine the floor with great interest.  
After a lengthy pause, he looked up at Booth, meeting his eyes. "Listen,  
I made a mistake when I left. It was a gamble, and I guess I had bet on  
her going with me. I never thought she'd actually stay behind" he said  
in a quiet voice, filled with anguish.

"The sympathy thing isn't going to work with me Sully" Booth said  
coldly, his arms now crossed over his chest, his stance aggressive.

Sully regarded him a moment, then pulling himself up to his full height,  
he said with bitterness, "You want her for yourself. You've always  
wanted her. Even when I asked you if you did, you denied it. How long  
did it take after I left, for you to go for her? A week? A month? Or did  
you play the cry on my shoulder friend and let nature take its course?"  
his voice had elevated to a shout.

Before Booth could say anything, Sully went on, energized now, pacing  
the small galley area.

"You were always there, poking your nose into our personal life. On her  
days off, where were you? Looking for her on my boat. Tell me Booth, why  
didn't you just go after her before I did? I mean come on, half the  
bureau has bets on when you two will get in on!" he said with a  
half-laugh.

The laugh ended abruptly when Booths fist came into contact with Sully's  
jaw.

Sully lost his balance and fell back over the table, scattering the  
dirty dishes that had accumulated, and tipping the table to its side.

"You're fired. I suggest you pull anchor and sail away Sully."

Satisfied he sent the message he intended to, Booth turned and left.

End this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter to you

_A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter to you! I've been really busy! - thank you all for the kind words & reviews, I appreciate them! – R – _

The Promotion

Seeley Booth nervously glanced at his former partner. They were both called to meet in the FBI Conference room less than an hour ago. While Brennan didn't seem to know what this was about, Booth had a gut feeling.. This was about Sully. He'd not heard a word from either Sully or Brennan regarding his little…meeting on the boat the other day. All week long, he felt like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Booth cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, glancing at Brennan out of the corner of his eye. He shifted again, and crossed his legs. His fingers strummed on his knee and exhaled loudly.

"So….how've you been?" he began, easing into the conversation by offering her a smile.

"Fine" she replied easily. Hands folded in her lap, she was the picture of calm, cool and collected. Her gaze was fixed on the windows looking out to the city.

_So much for small talk_, he thought. Since the other night, they hadn't had a chance to sit down and talk about the changes in their relationship or how they were feeling. He desperately wanted to cling to her, to keep her from running, but didn't want to seem too needy either.

Before he could try initiating conversation again, the door opened and Cullen entered the room and sat at the head of the table. His former boss regarded them both for a moment before speaking.

"Booth, Dr. Brennan, thank you for agreeing to meet me on such short notice" he stated, and then went on: "I suppose you're wondering why I have you two here without the presence of Agent Sullivan, Dr. Brennan's partner"

Neither said anything as the question seemed rhetorical.

"Unfortunately, Agent Sullivan resigned his position with the FBI, which, under normal circumstances would be a complication given the recently changed situation between you two. However I feel it has worked to my advantage. I was premature in my decision to retire, and have negotiated my return to my previous position."

Cullen paused a moment, to allow them to process the information.

Booth was startled. He'd been concerned that his altercation with Sully would backfire on him, but it seemed to have worked to his advantage. He didn't report his termination of Agent Sullivan as of yet. Now the news of his resignation….

He risked a quick peek over at Brennan. Her brows were furrowed, and her mind was clearly working at some angle.

"So, effective immediately, Agent Booth, you will return to your previous position. I do apologize for the problems this may cause you both, but I am confident you will both be able to fully resume your partnership rather quickly. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another meeting I am due to be in shortly. Booth, let me know if you need help vacating your office and moving to your former location" he nodded to the two of them then left as quickly as he had arrived.

Silence engulfed the conference room again.

Booth pushed his chair back and stood, and watched as Brennan did the same. They faced each other.

"So…." She began quietly, her eyes meeting his.

"So…" He echoed, unsure what to say or do next. He slid his hands into his pockets, and found himself holding his breath.

"We're partners" she stated plainly, her face expressionless.

Uneasily, he swallowed and replied "Yeah, partners", wondering where she was going with this.

She said nothing and continued to stare at him, studying his reactions.

Uncomfortable under her close scrutiny, he shifted from one foot to the other, and said: "Well, that's a good thing, right? I mean, we do work well together…and…" he didn't know what else to say to take that cool expression of her face.

Brennan walked to the door, and before she left the conference room, she turned to him, and wondered aloud "So, since we're partners again, does that mean that line is back in place Booth?"

Stunned at her question, his mouth hung open as he watched the conference room door silently close.

End this chapter!

I promise I won't make you guys wait so long for the next update!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N : Okay – this is the last chapter folks

A/N : Okay – this is the last chapter folks. I hope you enjoyed this story, I appreciate the kind words and reviews you all took the time to write! – R –

The Promotion

Staring at his telephone obviously wasn't going to make it ring, Seeley Booth decided with growing irritation. Over the last several hours, he'd alternated between the, calling her cell phone and her home phone. He had even tried the lab, although she was not due back from her medical leave until next week.

So where the hell was she? And if she was at home, why wasn't she answering his calls?

Sliding into his jacket, Booth rose and quickly exited his office, hurrying out of the building before someone could catch him and ask him where he was going. There was no way he could wait until that evening to talk to her, not after that question about that damned line after the meeting earlier today.

He'd just have to hunt her down and find her.

Mentally preparing himself for a battle, he drove first to her apartment, his jaw set, determination evident on his face. No way was he going back to that whole "just partners" crap. Not after what happened between them the other night. Booth knew he read people well, and he knew Brennan. His feelings were definitely reciprocated.

He'd waited too long for this opportunity, he knew he had to move slow with her. He'd, gained so much ground with her, he was not going to lose it now.

After a short drive, Booth found himself standing before her apartment door, listening. No music from within, no rustling sounds, not even a Tibetan throat singer.

He raised his fist and knocked on the door.

After a short pause, the door swung inward and his partner stood before him. She appeared calm and collected.

"Why didn't you answer my calls Bones? I've been calling all day today" he demanded, shouldering past her and making his way into her apartment

"I was working on my book and didn't want any distractions" she replied simply, following closely behind him.

"Oh, so you weren't avoiding me?" he asked sarcastically.

"Why would I avoid you Booth?" she said, genuinely puzzled

Moving on, he sighed, and reminded himself why he was there. He wasn't there to argue.

"Bones, we need to talk" he stated

"Do we have a case?" Brennan asked, following him into the kitchen where he leaned on the counter and faced her.

"What? No, no case Bones. This isn't about work, this is about us" he said matter of factly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh" she said and leaned on the opposite counter, facing him. "Okay. What did you want to talk about?" she asked him pleasantly, as if he'd stopped over to discuss their favorite books or foods.

Stifling his temper at her nonchalance, he began "Bones, what you said after the meeting, you know, about that line business? Can we just forget that damned line? How could you even think of that stupid line after what happened the other night?" he said, doing all he could not to shout at her.

"Well, we're partners again, and you said—" she began, frowning, confusion etched across her features.

Booth cut her off, and began to pace in front of her. "I know what I said, okay? I know. That was before. That was a different set of circumstances, that wasn't us. We crossed that line, okay? There's no going back now. We just need to deal with that fact." he said, calmer now. He stopped pacing and resumed his leaning position.

He watched her, he could tell she was thinking about what he said about the line previously, and now.

"What about work? Will you be able to adequately compartmentalize the two relationships, work and personal, Booth?" she asked him, her arms now crossed, she met his gaze and her eyes skipped away.

_Ahhhh, so this was what was bothering her_, he thought

Cautiously optimistic now, he took a few steps towards her, and slid his arms around her. She held her position stiffly a moment, then relaxed into his embrace, and let her cheek rest on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I think I'll be able to manage, Temperance." He held her a moment, and then in an effort to lighten the mood, he pulled away, looked down at her and very soberly asked: "I'm not going to worry about you grabbing my ass at crime scenes or anything am I? Cuz ya know, heh, that might make me very uncomfortable…" he trailed off and tried to look skeptical.

"Booth! I would never do anything like that! I'll have you know, that I pride myself on--" she huffed, all riled up now.

Smirking, he laughed at her and assured her "Bones, kidding. I was kidding" he paused, and looked at the smile that had formed on her face.

"So….we're good?" he ventured hopefully.

"Yeah…we're good, Booth" she affirmed.

"You know how we'd be even better?" Booth asked, a sly look on his face, as he grasped her hands and led her towards her bedroom.

"How?" she wondered aloud, following his lead.

"Practice, Bones. Lots and lots of practice" he explained, as he shut the door behind him.

The end!


End file.
